Ayame
Ayame is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Liam in the Kingdom of Willows. Overview A third-generation Japanese-American, Ayame has lived in Washington D.C. all her life. Her mother and father ran an import business specializing in Japanese and Oriental luxury goods. Suppliers to many restaurants, they also furnished the homes and apartments of Japanese ambassadors and businessmen who kept homes away from home in the capital city. She underwent her Chrysalis quite early, learning of her heritage as a minor noble of House Liam. Her mentor, Sir Zereles, was one of High King David's household guard and was visiting Washington in search of a site for a secret freehold for the king. When he undertook her fosterage, he moved to the Washington area so she need not be separated from her family. As her mortal kin had once been samurai, she accepted her role and pledged herself to the High King's service. Bemused by the childling's seriousness, David teasingly promised to make her seneschal of his freehold once it was established. The tiny childling believed the king and set about learning all the skills she would need to serve in such a position. Mastering swordsmanship was not enough; she also learned flower arranging to the freehold would be harmonious. She learned traditional Japanese arts and graces right alongside more modern pursuits. She wanted to please the king and prove to him that his trust in her was not misplaced. Sir Zereles set about finding a freehold for the king. After two years of searching, he finally discovered the perfect spot just outside the city where he had taken Ayame for a picnic and some sword practice. In a quiet glen shaded by weeping willow trees and screened by wild rose bushes, he realized he felt the presence of the Dreaming. Searching in each direction, the two fae were astounded to realize the site anchored no less than eight trods. As he made grandiose plans for an enormous palatial mansion, he felt a small hand take his larger one. Looking down, he saw Ayame shaking her head. "No," she said. "If you build something so large and intrusive, you will kill the harmony we feel." "Have you a better suggestion?" he asked. Bowing politely, she answered. As she told him her thoughts for a freehold, he smiled and thanked her for her insight. "Truly you deserve to be seneschal here, my lady," he told her. Thus, Zereles built a unique freehold for the king. Planned as a ceremonial site where Kithain diplomats could meet and make treaties or come together to celebrate after sessions of parliament, the Court of Mirrors rose from Ayame's design. A lovely octagonal teahouse, it is brushed with colors as subtle as renraku pottery. Its name comes from a central mirrored room among the more traditional ones. Upon touring it for the first time, David confirmed Ayame as his seneschal for the freehold for as long as she chose to remain its caretaker. Ayame is proud to act as caretaker for the ceremonial court. She visits it frequently but makes sure not to stay within it for long periods of time. Well into her wilder years now, she no longer needs her mentor to act as the real "guardian" of the Court of Mirrors. Though she wears the formal garb of a samurai lady, she is hardly defenseless. She holds a black belt in karate and is a skilled swordswoman (katana) and archer (great bow). Though she seems far too tiny to be able to pull the bow, her mental discipline makes up for lack of overpowering strength. Her talents in creating harmonious environments encompasses flower arranging, interior decorating, gardening and landscaping, hair dressing, and choosing clothing. She has also mastered the art of the tea ceremony. She is diplomatic and always graceful. Her Arts include Dream-Craft, Soothsay, and Sovereign, though she rarely resorts to faerie magic. David considers her one of his realm's greatest treasures. Image Ayame looks like a china doll. Barely 4'5" tall with a 17-inch waist, she wears her shining straight black hair coifed as a Japanese lady or hanging straight down her back. Her slanted brown eyes smile warmly, even when the rest of her smile is hidden behind a fan. On the street, she looks more like a typical Asian girl in jeans and blouse. Personal Though she is a modern woman, Ayame has worked hard to learn ancient arts and to create a pleasant environment for the King of Concordia. She strives for perfection, but must make certain that it looks effortless as she does it. She knows that the peace that draws King David to the Court of Mirrors is as much due to her harmony and serenity as with the teahouse itself, and she is determined never to let David see that serenity shattered. Though she is of House Liam, she has little in common with others of that house. Perhaps that is why her integrity has never been questioned. When she is not at the Court of Mirrors, she enjoys spending time exploring her home city. That pleasure is usually short-lived, though, as the odious Unseelie twins have made it a point to attack her whenever they can locate her. Thus far, she has simply withdrawn from their assaults, believing it more important to preserve her inner peace than to put them in their place. If they do not tire of their games soon, however, she may be forced to show them how true to the samurai of old she is. References # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, pp. 131-133. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD)